


[绪凛]Bloody love story

by miyanofun



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyanofun/pseuds/miyanofun
Summary: AU，非原著设定，不是偶像，借用《尸鬼》设定而写成的故事。某个乡下镇子搬来了一对奇怪的长得完全不像的“兄弟”。这是绪凛二人努力地活下去的故事。
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 6





	[绪凛]Bloody love story

01、

深色的夜空挂着一轮黯淡的新月，不够明亮的光芒，无法驱散层层叠叠的黑云，一阵冷风吹得沿路树叶沙沙作响，眼看着就是山雨欲来的前兆。货车司机摇下车窗，将半截烟头丢出窗外，几分早春的寒气裹着路旁早开的树花清甜的香气一齐钻进来。  
“阿嚏—”  
副驾驶位的青年突然打了个大喷嚏，司机连忙关好车窗，略带歉意开口。  
“不好意思，着凉了？”  
“不是，是花粉症。”  
“啊，那可真够呛的。”  
“是啊，不过我已经习惯了哈哈。”  
青年开朗地笑着，没有半点困扰的样子，司机也被他感染，跟着弯了嘴角。或者司机暗自思忖先前听到有顾客提出必须在深夜搬家，还是搬到这样的偏僻小村镇里，以为是遇到了怪人，但是对方表示愿意付额外的费用，足以让他为了酬金加这个夜班也就接了。  
没想到提出这样奇怪要求的人，却是个待人热情的清爽青年，到了约定好的地方，委托搬家的顾客衣更真绪，拼命地向他道歉说自己提出了无礼的要求给他添麻烦了真是非常抱歉。他在说这些话的时候，一旁的弟弟凛月坐在行李箱上打着哈欠，说真君你这样拼命地道歉对方反而不知道怎么回应了哦，适可而止吧。  
看起来冷淡又聪明的孩子，和热情积极的青年，这样的组合多少有些奇怪，但是并不让人讨厌。装好货物，车子跑起来后凛月立刻睡着了，司机和真绪断断续续的聊天，打听到了他们是从距离这里比他想象得更远的地方来的，然而托运的行装不能直送入偏僻的村镇里只好再找一次当地的搬家公司这些细节。

车子行驶过枯燥平缓的公路后，渐渐路两边有了零零散散的住户，生了锈的路牌歪着插在路侧，所幸文字还算清晰，眼尖的真绪即使是在黑夜里，也一眼就认出了那是他们要去的镇子的名字，侧手推了推蜷缩在狭窄后睡着的少年。  
“凛月，醒一醒，快要到了。”  
凛月掀了掀眼皮又迅速合起，喉咙中发出意义不明的唔嗯声，试图转个方向继续睡。  
“你怎么还没睡够，明明已经是晚上了哦？”  
“真～君好吵—真的到了我再起来。”  
“真是的——”

看到无可奈何的青年，和后座上猫一样把自己缩起来一副打定主意耍赖到底的样子的少年，司机忍不住打趣道：  
“你们兄弟感情真好啊”  
明明只是随口的奉承，是长途行驶中再普通不过的一句聊天搭话而已。却好似不小心碰到了哪里的逆鳞。那原本打定主意装睡的少年，突然沉默地坐起身来，冷冷地反驳了司机的话。  
“不是‘兄弟’，我和真～君是‘家人’。”  
后视镜里映出来的，是少年毫无感情如同装饰品一样的血红色的眼睛，俏丽的容颜面无表情时意外地可怕。  
司机在心里苦笑，会提出这样要求的，果然还是脾气古怪的人。

02、

这是一个再普通不过的贫乏的乡下小镇子，极度缺乏娱乐场所，整个镇子最高的建筑是镇中心的三层商场。住在这里的人们似乎都没有什么上进心，每天五点过后人们就陆陆续续的下班回到家庭中，连供消遣的居酒屋都只开到九十点。这里的生活，就像是平淡的一潭死水，成年人们满于现状，年轻人们不是准备继承祖业，就是蠢蠢欲动想要考学到大城市。  
有外地人搬来，虽然不是什么大事，但是还是很快的在街道上传开了。  
开朗的大城市来的男孩，一时成为话题，并不是什么坏事，起初只是有些姑婆闲聊起，那外地的孩子生的好看，人又好，前些天还特地拿了礼物来拜访我家说请多关照，说话字正腔圆的不带咱们这里的方言味，笑起来就像是电视上看到的明星一样，二十出头正是好年龄，不知道哪家的姑娘能拴住这个小伙子。  
再后来，流言的内容渐渐变了样。

那家的弟弟，从搬来的那一天开始，从没有出现在大家的眼前过。  
和很快在镇子唯一一家大医院作为护工就职的哥哥完全不同，弟弟就像是个都市传说一样，不要说没有听说他去学校插班念书，就连住在那对兄弟新居的左邻右舍，亦没有见过他出门一步。  
“真的存在这么个人吗？”  
好事者这样问了后，住在对街的主妇给了肯定的回答。人见是见过的，只是见的时候是深夜，看不清楚长相，年纪约莫十七八岁，待人态度很不好，也没上说几句话。

——“看起来病怏怏的，是不是得了什么病啊？”

“嗯，是啊。”  
被当面询问时，真绪点点头，面对共事的虽然比自己年轻两岁却是前辈的女孩子，和装作没有关注这边，实际都有出耳听他们对话的同事们，毫无掩饰地肯定了这条猜测。  
“凛月他，得了罕见的不能见到阳光的皮肤病，所以没办法走出家门。“  
“啊—真可怜——那衣更君你就一直看护着他吗？”  
一瞬间迎面投来的同情气息，刺得人发痛。  
但是感觉到这一切真绪依然扬起脸，露出习惯性的积极向上的表情，用不知道给什么人打气一样的语气，说“没关系的，那个孩子很坚强，我也会好好照顾他的。”

于是所有的流言都归于平静，刨根问底下去揭人短处显得很没意思，得到了身边人若有若无的同情这样的日子反而便利，人类总会心理上偏向弱者，尤其是身处逆境依然坚强的人，更是惹人偏爱。  
“随意利用别人的同情心，真～君真是个坏孩子。”  
“啊……那还真是抱歉啊。”  
凛月一针见血地指出真绪在打的算盘，真绪也不否认，熄了火将煮好的汤用瓷碗盛起端上饭桌，擦干净手解下围裙，在饭桌前坐下，开始摄入今天的晚餐。  
凛月坐在桌子的另一端，面前空空荡荡的，他丢开手中枯燥得看不下去的小说，索性托腮一动不动地看着真绪。  
“凛月，不要这样看着我。”  
被这样炙热的眼神盯着，实在有点不好意思大口大口的吃东西。  
“因为气味很难闻啊。”  
“这是没办法的，凛月，不要看我这边就好了。如果饿了的话冰箱里应该还有储备。”  
“……嗯。”  
凛月起身，先前真绪手工钉的木椅在地板上划出刺耳的声音，像是在提醒着真绪下一个休息日要记得给椅子腿钉上胶皮。  
如果可以一直维持这样琐碎的日常，应该也算是幸福的吧。

凛月拉开冰箱门，在冷藏室里拨开摆在前排的碳酸饮料，将放置在最后的玻璃瓶拿在了手里，玻璃瓶中小半瓶冰凉的暗红色液体随着他的微微摇晃。  
真绪当然很清楚地知道凛月在做些什么，他没有回头，凛月也没有，两个人各怀心事沉默地摄入自己生存下去所需的养分。

良久的沉默过后，一双手臂从身后松松地抱住了真绪，毛茸茸的脑袋在真绪颈窝磨蹭，像是对主人讨欢的猫，真绪叹口气，放下碗筷，侧过身想安抚一下凛月，却不提防被凛月吻了正着。  
一时之间唇齿之间蔓延开的，尽是些恶心的腥气，明明对于凛月来说，普通的菜汤的味道是同样的令人作呕，这简直是在互相折磨，然而凛月要这么做，真绪也不会果决的排斥他。两人舌尖交缠许久才恋恋不舍的分开，真绪大口大口喘着气，凛月则好整以暇地看着他狼狈的样子，一脸从容。  
“你是故意的吧，让我……你还真是个过分的家伙啊。”  
真绪突然好不甘心，抓着凛月的肩膀再次吻了上去。

——啊啊，令人厌恶得想吐的气息，和香甜到欲罢不能的气息，竟然完全不冲突。

03

最后一缕阳光也被吞没到地平线后许久，凛月睁开了眼睛，目光所触及之处，是令人窒息的纯黑，他身周的空间里，没有半点亮光，似乎连空气也没有在流动。  
凛月伸出手摸索到头顶的棺木边缘，用力推开没有合实的棺盖坐起身来，棺木摩擦发出刺耳的声音，继而再度归于平静，夜幕降临时的灰蒙蒙的光透过不够厚实的窗帘投下灰暗的影。  
突兀地，一声微妙又刺耳的猫叫打破了死寂，似乎是被凛月惊醒，原本在床铺上休憩的黑猫，弓起身子，警觉地看向和自己处在同一空间的唯一的行动体。  
“喵～过来～”  
凛月模仿着猫的叫声，向那只猫勾动手指。然而黑猫完全不领情，冲着他呲起牙，又怪叫了几声，轻盈地跳下床铺，顺着高低不平的家具一直跳到了衣柜上，小心翼翼地在整个房间的最高处落下了脚。  
啊呀，被讨厌的还真彻底。  
被这样一闹，凛月觉得无聊极了，索性重新让身体沉溺在柔软的红色天鹅绒间，面向两个月来看惯了的天花板。

那猫是隔壁开杂货铺的夫妇寄养的，大概再一两天就会送回去。乡下地方的土猫，是为了捕鼠才存在的，被养得粗糙又野性，一点都不可爱。说是寄养，也不过是定时给它几餐饭，不至于让它因为饥饿自顾自跑掉。  
还真是冷漠无情啊，凛月蜷缩起身体，晕乎乎地想着。也不知道真绪什么时候才能回来。  
不仅仅是一只猫，还有更多更多的麻烦的事情。那人就像是不会停下来的机械一样，别人稍微施以好意，露出为难的表情去拜托，他就会一边说着没办法啊不要给我找麻烦啊一边爽快地为身边的人解决麻烦。  
这些，没有人比他朔间凛月更了解了。

凛月再度起身的时候，那讨厌的猫已经不在柜子上，也不知道躲到了哪个角落去了。凛月拉开窗帘，抱着膝盖坐在阳台上，二层的建筑不高，窗外什么也没有。不过是空荡的无人的街道，和对街窗里黄色的灯光。  
凛月沐浴在月光之中，原本就胜雪的肌肤，被镀上一层惨白色，凛月盯着玻璃上倒映出来的脸庞，漂亮的脸面无表情起来非常可怖。

其实那只猫也不是那么讨厌的。  
起码和真绪在一起的时候是非常可爱的。  
——被讨厌的只有自己而已。

凛月出现在值班室前，真绪正在帮当晚值班的同事整理物资。那本来不是他的工作范围，只是看到了同事为难的样子，想到这也都是因为人手不足才做不完，他就觉得不得不在下班时候之后留下来帮忙了。  
在同事的百般道谢中好好的做完了物资的清点之后，真绪看了看手表，已经过了深夜十二点。神经一放松下来真绪就觉得有点犯困，强打精神一边和同事隔着帘子闲聊一边换上私服，丝毫没注意到凛月的出现。还是同事突然打断了他说有人来了后迎了过去，真绪以为是病人没有在意，片刻后听到同事喊衣更君有人找你。  
“……咦？”  
真绪惊讶地掀开帘子走出来，一眼就看到了凛月神色冷淡地站在那。  
“凛月你怎么……？”  
“真～君没有回家，让我很担心哦。”  
“啊，抱歉！突发情况没办法联系你，我正要回家了。”  
惊讶过后，真绪一边慌张的道歉，一边快步走过来拉住凛月，把凛月向门外抓，凛月看着比他矮了一大截又瘦弱，但是力气却大得可怕，他自己没打算挪动，真绪也拖不动。  
“这位是……？”  
“啊，这是我弟弟凛月，晚回家忘记通知他了在耍脾气呢，真是个麻烦的小鬼啊哈哈。”  
“不要把我说得像个小孩子一样。”  
凛月只觉得心情愈加烦躁了，有什么可怕的东西在心底疯涨，有什么呼之欲出的暗波汹涌。  
啊……也许是面前出现了新鲜的不习惯气味的血液吧。

“啊…………他……身体还好吧？”  
这位同事也曾听说过，关于真绪，和他患病的弟弟，听起来是个不幸又励志的好故事，但是谁也没见过的弟弟突然出现在自己面前的时候，他的感觉却不是同情，而是莫名的恐惧。  
这实在很奇怪，面前的少年瘦弱得弱不禁风一般，皮肤白得渗人，一脸病态，却一时看不出他究竟生了什么怪病。乱糟糟的刘海下一双血色的眼睛，盯得人心里发毛。  
“多谢关心，没什么大碍，晚上的话也可以普通的到处走动。”  
“啊，今天真是抱歉给你添麻烦了，早点回去吧，明天还要早起。”

听着完全没必要的告别寒暄，凛月咬了咬牙，尖锐的牙险些咬破自己的唇。

——好痛苦，然而不得不忍耐，因为这是和真君的约定。  
——呐，真君，我有好好的努力哦，像这样拼死的忍耐着干涸般的痛苦了，真君能不能稍微奖励一下我呢？

04

空旷的大道上没有半个人影，路边的商铺人家亦自是关门闭户，也没有什么路灯之类的能充当照明的，所幸明亮的月光映得地面一片青白。真绪深吸一口气，用力将背上的人向上抬了抬，凛月顺势撒娇一般地搂住真绪的脖颈。  
先前真绪有些疲困，见了凛月后那困倦感却奇怪的一扫而空，反而隐隐有些兴奋。像这样，两个人，只有两个人，他背着凛月走在空旷的黑夜里，沉重的脚步踩在布满裂纹的石板路上，一步一步向“家”的方向走过去。上一次这样已经不知道是多久前的事了，虽然久远，他也隐约记得自己当时喜欢抱怨凛月太黏人，凛月那时候会毒舌又胡搅蛮缠地反驳他，他们拌嘴吵闹到惹人注目，然而自己从来没想过放开这个人。  
“那只猫，它不喜欢我。”  
“嗯？”  
凛月小声嘟囔着：  
“大概那只猫，是有灵性的吧。真是没办法呢，把老人家的伪装都看穿了。”  
“凛月你想太多了。”  
安慰着凛月，真绪却很清楚，凛月说的很可能就是事实，传说猫狗都是通灵的，作为人类的他半信半疑，却绝不是完全不信。  
“……真～君，我感觉好饿。”  
“我知道，再忍耐一下，马上就到家了。”  
“欸——原来真～君知道啊，真狡猾，一定偷偷看着我为难忍耐的样子取乐了吧……”  
怎么可能——真绪想要反驳，但是没有说出口，他感觉到凛月的嘴唇在轻轻地碰触他的脖子——并不是普通的可以形容成亲吻的姿态，而是试探性的痴恋地用嘴唇去隔着皮肉筋骨碰触他脖子上的血管。  
“……凛月？”

电灯只在开门时点了客厅门口附近的一盏，暖黄色的灯光无法照亮整个房间，卧室里光线幽暗气氛暧昧，凛月跪在真绪的腿间，向前逼近一步，膝盖扯皱床单，盯着真绪的红色瞳孔晶晶发亮，俨然是捕食者的姿态。  
如果这个时候说自己害怕、或者表现出脆弱，那就太不像样子了吧。  
真绪深吸一口，死死地闭上眼睛，一动不敢动地等待凛月行动。凛月凉凉的手指隔着单薄的衣衫小心地扶着真绪的后背，像安抚小动物一样上下抚摸，真绪情不自禁地抬手回抱住凛月。把小小的青梅竹马冰冷的身体拥入怀中的那一刻，真绪感觉到了脖子上自己的皮肉被尖锐的牙齿狠狠刺穿的剧痛，藏在凛月口中的两颗空心尖牙，利落地穿透皮肤，插进他的血管。  
真绪闷哼一声，反而用力地抱紧了凛月，这具已经被虚无占据的冰冷身躯，不论是用体温，还是用鲜血去温暖，都值得他去尝试。  
随着剧痛一起来到的，是鲜血飞快的从身体流失的失重感，一瞬间真绪眼前就像是蒙上了幕布，整个世界陷入朦胧的黑暗又炸开飞花，心脏却在兴奋得狂跳，大口大口地急促喘息，几乎下一秒就要在这种如同死亡的感觉里窒息。  
真绪连凛月是什么时候放开他的都不知道，意识恢复的时候，两个人依然保持着拥抱的姿势，不知道是自己的体温也降低了，还是确实的把温度传递了过去，真绪觉得怀里的身体变暖了些许。  
他想，太好了，自己还活着。  
而即使是意识不清，他也没有松开抱着凛月的手。

凛月悉心地舔掉真绪颈侧两个血孔四周的血迹，湿软的舌尖划过肌肤划过伤口，接受着这样的“照料”，真绪微微颤抖，疼痛和快感一起沿着神经翻滚。凛月抬起头时意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角，活像一只恶魔。  
真绪突然躁动起来，顾不上贫血带来的晕眩，和可能会因凛月未收起的牙再度受伤的恐惧，翻身将凛月压在身下。下一刻，真绪吻了凛月，粗暴的撬开他的唇，血腥气瞬间也在真绪的口腔鼻腔里蔓延。  
凛月张开手臂环抱着真绪，带着笑意，迎合他的索求。

——血和唾液都搅在一起了，黏糊糊湿漉漉，啊，真是受不了。

05

真绪的手钻进凛月的薄衫里，掌心微凉的光滑肌肤摸起来非常舒服，凛月微微弓起身，方便真绪的双手沿着他后腰向上爱抚，真绪的动作温柔又色情，凛月就像是被顺毛的猫一样眯起眼睛，冰冷的身躯也被点起了某种如同对血的渴望般的欲望。

明明早就应该消失了的，那种属于“人类”的反应，然而自己被这样执着的给予，唤醒，然后不管不顾的沉溺其中了。

凛月顺着真绪的动作抬起手臂挪动身体，让真绪脱去自己的衣服，套头的春衫被扯下来丢到一旁，真绪一手理了理凛月被弄乱的刘海，轻轻亲了亲凛月的额头，然后是眼角，耳廓，真绪急促的呼吸声在他的耳边被放大。  
一边亲吻，两个人一边脱去碍事的衣物，很快便裸裎相对，真绪将涂满润滑剂的手指探进凛月的后穴，手指仔细旋转将润滑剂抹平，一点点按压穴口附近的褶皱，凛月双腿微颤，本能地想要合拢，又被真绪单手压住一侧的大腿，向外按去将腿分得更开。  
明明只是普通的小动作，凛月的身体却突然起了反应，性器的顶端溢出粘液，后穴也绞紧了真绪的手指。  
“凛月今天真兴奋啊，因为血的关系。”  
“唔……嗯……也许……？”凛月狡猾地眨眨眼，“总之这都是因为真～君，真君要对我负责……啊！”  
听到凛月的话，真绪索性强硬地又加了一根手指，凛月配合地放松身体，让手指的进入与扩张再顺畅一些。真绪很熟悉凛月的身体，游刃有余地抽动手指，磨蹭着自己探索开发出的敏感点，让原本紧致的肠道渐渐湿软得一塌糊涂。  
凛月颤抖着，努力张开腿将腰部抬起迎合真绪手指的动作扭动，就像是用那手指来自慰一样。性器前端滴落的透明汁液，弄湿了自己的腹部，一副狼狈又淫荡的样子。  
“真……真君……快点进来……”  
“别着急啊凛月，还不够……”  
“不要折磨我……哈啊……真～君坏心眼，明明知道……我根本不会受伤。”

曾经，他是游走在暗夜里的行尸走肉，这具身体一度失去了知觉，变得冰冷又无趣，那时的自己，完全没有料到自己可以重新找回属于“人类”的快感。  
这样的自己，如同被驯养了的怪物，比起身体，交合瞬间的心被填满的感觉，才是他的欲望之所在。

双腿被折成过于辛苦的姿势后，凛月咬着嘴唇，感受着真绪进入自己时的触感，被一寸一寸的强行打开的私处的胀痛感，那被侵犯被撑满的实感，真是再令人开心不过的奖励了。  
真绪把自己的分身完全埋进凛月的后穴后，讨好地凑近亲了亲凛月的脸颊。  
“凛月……你里面动得超厉害。”  
“因为……真～君在进入我啊……真～君……不要忍耐了动吧”

凛月总是这么直白，很久以前真绪听到这样的发言时，会觉得非常害羞，不过现在他已经适应了凛月的直球挑逗，只是相较凛月的时间永远静止于十八岁，真绪长大之后，多出了一份如同侵犯高中生一样的背德感。  
真绪抓牢凛月纤细的腰肢，一下下顶入被玩弄成嫣红色的小穴，粗大的肉柱扯平了穴口的褶皱，进入再抽出时带出化掉的润滑液，和汁液混在一起打湿两个人的下体。  
凛月抓紧枕头，发出呜呜咽咽的呻吟声，真绪俯下身来，少年和成人的身材差刚刚好够他把凛月揽住。凛月松开枕头，抱住真绪结实的后背，小声地喊着真君真君，声音被顶得变了调断断续续。手没有力气抓不牢，一点点从真绪的背上滑下来，搭在臂膀上抓住两道白印子。  
真绪用力将凛月整个抱起，让凛月跨坐在自己身上，凛月顺从地抬腰，按照真绪的引导坐下来再将肉棒吃进去，一下坐到了底，肉棒进入了更深的位置，凛月短促地尖叫了一声，抱着真绪又抓了几把。  
缓过神来后，凛月压着真绪的肩膀，上下动作，来回扭动腰，让肉棒在自己体内画着圈，真绪被凛月撩拨得血气上涌，抓住凛月的腰向上用力顶动，凛月身子一软，趴在了真绪肩头。和凛月清爽的肌肤不同，剧烈运动后的真绪身上有一层薄汗，凛月探出舌尖舔了舔，舌尖一片咸腥的气息。  
血也好汗也好精液也好，这些黏黏糊糊的体液，对凛月来说都是诱惑。

“……我快要……真君帮帮我……真～君……”  
真绪当然不会抗拒恋人的撒娇，如凛月所愿的一边凶猛地抽送，一边握住他的性器灵活地上下爱抚套弄，卖力地摩擦前端小孔给予最大的刺激，凛月大脑一片空白，一瞬间几乎失神。  
真绪很喜欢这个姿势做爱，面对面看着对方，撕掉伪装，把自己羞耻的性感的糟糕的表情都暴露给对方，随时可以拥抱亲吻到呼吸困难才停止。  
“啊……啊哈……真～君射给我”  
“好。”  
真绪开口给了简短的回应，声音低沉得都不像是真绪的声音了。凛月几乎是听到回应时就先到达了临界点，接着真绪就在射精后发着抖的凛月体内爆发了出来。  
凛月低声呻吟，向后仰头，真绪亲吻他的锁骨，用力留下自己的痕迹，从里到外打上自己的标记。

这午夜盛开的妖异花朵，被他捧在手心永不凋落，他呵护他，也独占他，他们互相依存着存活在虚构的失乐园，幸福与否，也不需要旁人认同理解。

——就让我们在天亮之前，尽情相爱吧。

06

朔间凛月死去的那一天，下了场罕见的大雪。

真绪得到消息的时候，觉得自己听到了世上最恶劣的玩笑，他一向是个脾气很好的人，几乎不会生气，但是那时却和来喊他去认人的警察吵了起来。他想这怎么可能呢，凛月那家伙才十八岁，正是最好的年纪，虽然因为作息不稳定总是没有精神，摇摇晃晃令人担心，但是完全没有感染什么恶疾的征兆。  
前一天他还在为了凛月不肯起床的小事和凛月争吵，当时凛月过分任性的叫他不要管自己，真绪生气一个人去上学，走的时候却不自觉地为凛月关好卧室的门，当时最后他所看到的，是背对着他睡在床上的凛月的背影，一副准备闷头睡一天的架势。  
这样的“最后一眼”就像是恶作剧、嘲讽一类的东西。  
凛月的尸体是在他们家附近的一个公园里被人发现的，穿着单薄的衣物，像是坏掉的娃娃一样地倒在雪地里，表情像是睡着了一样安详，没有任何外伤，也没有任何他杀的痕迹。当时办案的警察匆匆下了结论为贫血引起的休克和功能衰竭。一切都来的那么突兀而荒唐，转眼之间他爱捉弄人的调皮的小竹马，就变成了停尸房里冰冷的尸体。

很久以后，终于敢去回忆的时候，真绪问过凛月，还记得那时发生的事吗？凛月歪歪头，笑着回答：  
——“之前的事情都记不清楚了，但是醒来之后发生的都还记得哦，应该说根本无法忘记呢，真～君露出那样的表情，还是第一次见到～”

凛月的家人都在国外，警方要先联系家人归国来领回尸体，因此没能及时火化下葬，否则大概凛月永远也回不来了，这一点真绪想起来还心有余悸——他不在乎凛月变成什么其他的东西，他只要凛月能够回来——这样幼稚的想法也许会受到世界的不解，但是这就是他的真心话，自私又有什么不可以呢。  
在那个停尸间他见到的，毫无生气的，只是凛月的空壳，虽然看起来是睡着一样，但是却怎么也唤不醒了。  
这真不可思议，他难过得不知怎么办是好，却怎样也哭不出来，总觉得这是那家伙又一个过分的捉弄，那个家伙还躲在哪看着自己呢。  
也不知道是不是凛月听到了他的执念，几天之后，凛月真的回到了他的身边。  
那个深夜，真绪打开门，看见赤足踩着雪，站在月光里的凛月时，凛月的嘴角沾着干涸的鲜血，有血点溅开在素白的丧衣衣襟上，就像是什么来自异世界的怪物一样。然后他喊他，真君，声音软软的没什么气力，那是自己最熟悉的撒娇般的语调。  
真绪有一百个问题想要问凛月，但是又什么都问不出来，生怕问了面前的凛月就化作幻影消失了。他无言地拉过凛月用力抱紧，感觉那身体冷得像是冰一样，他连忙把凛月拉进家门，手忙脚乱地把自己的衣服脱下来围在凛月的身上裹得严严实实。凛月呆呆地站着不动，任他做没意义的事情，他说真君我不觉得冷哦。真君，别哭。  
凛月冰冷的手轻轻地抚过真绪的脸颊，真绪这才注意到自己已经满脸泪痕，真是非常不像样子。可是他哭得停不下来，温暖的眼泪落在凛月的手上，那温度几乎要将凛月灼伤了。

我醒过来时很害怕，不知道自己在什么地方，看到了其他尸体，才想起来了“我死了”这件事。  
我逃出来时，有人用见鬼的眼神看着我大喊大叫，真是吵死了。  
然后我袭击了他，就像是本能一样的，咬住他的手臂，吸取他身上的血，血的味道非常非常甜美，我大概是离不开它了，我有这种感觉。  
真～君现在打算怎么办？

两人在黑暗的玄关缩成一团彼此拥抱，如同困兽一样，但是真绪能听到的，只有自己一个人的呼吸声，他抱着的这具躯体，既没有温度，也没有呼吸，他颤抖着将手放到凛月胸口，没有感受到任何震动，那里空荡荡的什么都没有。  
眼前的这个“人”，是从黄泉回来找自己的怪物，可是他毕竟来找的是自己，而不是其他的什么人。

——真君现在打算怎么办？

这件事，根本没有其他选择吧？  
是诅咒的话，就和你一起承担，是噩梦的话，就永远也不要醒来。

直到现在，凛月也不知道自己是变成了什么。把他变成这样的人，杀死他的人，再也没有出现过。他和真绪，一点点探究着他身上的秘密。比如他虽然拥有着超强的愈合能力，却只能在夜间活动，每到日出时分就会无法控制地陷入沉睡，再在日落之时醒来。再比如，他畏惧阳光，曾经有一次真绪想要在白天移动他，凛月裸露在阳光下的肌肤被点燃烫伤一样，皮肤像点燃的纸一样裂开焦化，化作黑色的碎末，因为过于疼痛凛月竟被从睡眠中唤醒发出痛苦的呻吟，吓得真绪心跳险些停止。所幸他及时找到了原因，把凛月带到阳光照不到的地方。之后，真绪后怕得将所有的窗户都封死，和凛月两个人一起缩在与世隔绝的压抑的黑暗之中。  
那时他们已经不住在原来的城市了，凛月与家人关系不好甚至拒绝与他们见面，而真绪的父母即使对凛月并无恶意，也无法接受自己的儿子和“死尸”在同一个屋檐下生活。  
和凛月一起搬出来后，真绪停止了学业开始打工维持两人的生活——或许说是自己的，事实上凛月什么都不需要，凛月想要的只有鲜血。

第一次给凛月血的时候，真绪是用刀划破手臂，血珠顺着手臂和刀锋流下来到玻璃杯里。凛月喝掉了那些血后抓着真绪的手臂一点点舔掉手臂上的血，动作暧昧又色情，真绪一瞬间如同被蛊惑，连反抗都忘记。  
再后来真绪意识到这样是不行的，他只是普通的人类，伤口愈合太慢，即使凛月一周只需要补充一次血液，他的身体也撑不住。真绪开始自学用注射器为自己抽血，他从来没有对凛月说过，最初的练习也只在白天凛月看不到时进行，强忍着尖锐恐惧症一次次尝试将针头插入自己的血管，因为无法忍耐恶心晕眩的感觉在洗手间吐到只能吐出苦胆汁。  
把自己逼到极限的感觉，意外的并不是很糟，甚至在终于成功之时，将用注射器抽出的血好好交给凛月，亲眼看着凛月喝下自己的血，真绪感觉到了巨大的成就感，和诡异的幸福感。

——这样就可以了，这样就可以两个人一起活下去了。

07

“晚安，真～君。”

凛月俯下身，轻轻地亲吻了睡着的真绪唇角，幽暗的卧室里没有半点声音，安静得凛月能听见真绪并不算粗重的呼吸声音。  
像这样的夜晚，是他们在一起的日常里再普通不过的一个夜晚，真绪是与他日夜颠倒的人类，他们相处的时间只有黄昏与前夜，即使是肌肤相亲之后，接下来的也只能是他一次次在无法入睡的黑暗中睁着眼睛，数着身旁真绪平稳的呼吸声。  
他清秀的轮廓，他的呼吸，他的睫毛，他略长的散落在枕巾上的发梢，他做糟糕的梦时微皱的眉，甚至睡姿不好时努力呼吸的微张的唇，凛月对这些熟悉得超过自己的掌纹。  
真绪翻了下身，朝向了凛月这边，凛月熟稔地靠上去，额头抵上真绪的肩，发梢在自己咬出的伤口上扫来扫去。睡梦中的真绪皱了眉，伸手把凛月揽住，嘟囔一句小凛，动作像是抱个玩偶一样。  
凛月清楚，真绪是有意识地这么做的，因为他的身体比人的温度低了太多，睡着的人只会寻求温暖，并不会把比自己体温低的东西抱进怀中。

喜欢的人，真的是个奇怪的人，身处在尴尬的黑白交界之中，怀抱着无法带来温暖的尸体，因为要定期抽血，连生病都不敢。他们流浪过数个城市，也很清楚和再多的人成为朋友，最后总是因为要隐瞒凛月无法生长这件事再次搬家。明明应该很痛苦，却成长成了开朗乐观对只能短暂相处的身边人都温柔以待的好男人。  
现在二十三岁的他，和彼时十六岁的他，对于燃烧着自己的生命也要豢养他这件事，从始至终没有犹豫过。从一开始，就没有考虑过其他的选项一样。  
他们两人得不到家人的认同只能搬出来的那时，在真绪不在场的时候，真绪的妹妹狠狠地瞪他，咒骂他，说你会毁了哥哥的一生的，那坏脾气的小女孩比他小几岁，因为深受宠爱之前一直习惯飞扬跋扈，那么夸张的受伤表情他还是第一次见。  
赢的人，大概是自己，但是并不觉得开心。  
他们已经七年没有回过出生长大的城市了，七年里真绪悄无声息地从比他矮的小男孩，变成了能把他圈在怀里的大人，可能当初那个埋怨自己的小女孩也成了成熟的大姑娘，身边的人和事都在变，被时光抛弃的只有他一个人。

——好寂寞啊真君，这种感觉，你会明白吗？

他们最开始并不是现在的关系，他们曾经并不会接吻，当然更不会做爱。第一次是真绪十八岁还是十九岁时凛月已经记不清楚了，他昼夜颠倒，对时间的流逝全然没有概念样。  
自从和真绪相依为命，他就再没有袭击过别人。人类的法律当然已经不能约束他，但是放任本性去伤人性命，他的真君会不喜欢。这样压抑了几年之后，在某个深夜他无法忍耐吸血的渴望，第一次袭击了真绪。真绪当时慌乱的瞪大眼睛，露出了看陌生人一样令人心痛的眼神，他抓着他的头发将他扯开。

凛月想要杀了我吗？  
真～君不相信我吗？

把尖牙直接插入人类的身体的感觉真是久违得让他兴奋异常，何况这个人是真绪，不知道是不是因为已经不是人类，思维模式也悄悄起了变化，明明是在伤害对方，但是心情却愉快得像是漂浮在半空一样。  
意识完全清明时，他已经被真绪压在了身下，昏暗的灯光下真绪脸色苍白，抓着他的手腕的手剧烈颤抖，他刚想出声询问，就被真绪捂住了嘴。然后，他感觉到了真绪勃起的下半身，在自己腿上磨蹭的动作。  
凛月闭上了眼睛，真绪松开手继续做了下去，途中偶尔停下来问他疼不疼，凛月摇了摇头，即使是拆筋断骨的程度，也只需要数小时就能愈合，这点负担实在称不上疼痛。

真～君和我不一样，是个普通的男孩子呢。  
……  
我的身体很冷吧，抱歉，真的很抱歉。

最初的时候，凛月什么感觉都没有，他只是一具以血液为燃料以保证不腐坏的尸体，无论真绪触摸他身体的哪个部分，他都没有什么特别的感觉。然而他是喜欢被真绪爱抚的，碰触本身并不是坏事情，真绪的手温热又暖和，抱着他的时候，就像是在用体温驱散他身上的寒气。他也知道，自己这种奇怪的依赖和欲望，并不是正常人认知里的性欲，是那以外的某种更接近感情的心理上的快感。  
被碰触的话，应该露出这样的表情吧，被填满的话，应该给予这样的回应吧，不知不觉地，被亲吻时明明是一潭死水的身体，也渐渐变得会因为激动而颤抖。真是不可思议，也许这个人，是让枯萎的花重新盛开的魔法师吧。  
而这个人，是属于自己的，真是让人心情舒畅。  
心脏不能跳动的身体，却在随着他人的一举一动患得患失，情绪高涨，明明就已经死掉了，还流连温暖贪图欲望，缠着真绪说真君身上好暖和，我想要真君的温度。

没有这个温度的话，也许会死也不一定。

08

夏天悄无声息地到来了，夏天对于两人来说非常难熬，白昼延长黑夜缩短，凛月睡眠的时间随着越来越长。每一个早晨真绪睁开眼睛时，凛月已经把自己关在特制的棺材内昏睡过去，晚上真绪披着夕暮回家时，凛月依然没有醒来。待到夜幕完全降临后，挣扎着起身的凛月似乎也蔫蔫的，像是缺水的植物。  
真绪曾有一瞬想过凛月是不是睡出问题啊，随即觉得自己真是可笑，都已经到了这个地步了，还能有什么问题呢？无非是因为气温过热，或者是到了不得不补充新鲜血液的周期，他询问凛月，凛月却摇摇头说再忍耐几天试试看，然后阴沉地把消瘦的身体缩成一团。真绪叹气，说千万不要勉强自己，如果你突然跑出去袭击人，会给我添麻烦的。

真绪隐约地感觉到，凛月发生了某种变化，虽然他不知道那是什么，凛月的心思太复杂，秉性又古怪，每每闹起别扭他也只能随他去。只是看着凛月昏睡时的苍白容颜，还是忍不住担心起来。手指理顺凛月睡乱的鬓脚时抚过凛月冰冷的脸颊，感觉体温似乎已经低的可怕。  
明明是个非常任性的，不喜欢克制自己的欲望的人，突然之间这样，就算是体贴，也真是让人为难。

凛月突然提出想要做事时真绪愣了半晌，仿佛听到了大笑话一样，下意识不过脑地回应道：  
“你能做什么啊？不要胡闹了。”  
“说的也是，无法活在白天的属于暗夜的怪物，说这些的确是痴心妄想，不如回到棺材里一睡不起吧。”  
“我说你啊……”  
真绪更多的抱怨被凛月的拥抱压了下去，凛月转过身猛地扑进真绪的怀中，手臂环住了真绪的腰，一扫方才的咄咄逼人，闷闷地嘟囔。  
“我开玩笑的，真君，就按你喜欢的方式养着我吧。”  
“……凛月。”  
吵架或者抱怨，说多了总觉得毫无意义，什么都改变不了，什么都决定不了。是吸血虫也好，是被关起来的危险奇兽也好，以什么样的身份存活也没那么重要，死人想要像人一样活着，本来就是个笑话。  
迟疑了一下，真绪茫然地揽住了凛月的肩，永远长不大的凛月，就像个孩子一样在他怀里撒娇，抱在怀里凉凉的很舒适，扭曲的肩线仍然是少年的线条。他看着现在的凛月，根本想不起来这个人是比自己年长的来着。曾经凛月还活着的时候，他经常埋怨说你振作一点啊不要让比你小的人照顾你，给我独立起来好不好，然后那个雪夜，凛月回到他身边后，他再也没有说过这样的话了。

来到乡下以前，他们也在大都市里隐居过，都市的夜晚灯火通明，他们可以在夜幕落下之后肆无忌惮地牵手走在街道上，凛月甚至也曾经尝试去24小时便利店做临时夜班的工作。他们不是没有尝试过像正常人一样努力生活，和形形色色的人保持着疏远又接近的距离，小心翼翼地寻求平衡，最后终止于一场不堪回首的意外事故。  
被失控的凛月袭击的，是和他们还算相熟平日照顾凛月良多的一起打工的女孩，匆忙之间，凛月忘记了施下能让人在被催眠的状态下忘记一切的暗示。真绪震惊过后，对晕倒在巷口的女孩心中连声说了几次抱歉，紧紧抓住凛月的手，一起逃离了那个地方。就像他们悄悄来到一样，一夜之间又在所有人眼里消失了。  
凛月是随时会暴走的不安定因素，是妖异又危险的怪物，身体里似乎隐藏着会让他失去理智只想喝光被选中猎物的血的因子。所有的累积下来的人际关系，都不过是脆弱的随时都可能被击碎的幻境，与他人建立过于亲密的朋友关系，也是浪费时间罢了。

“……凛月，下月初有个很大的祭典，你要不要……和我一起出门？”  
真绪小心翼翼地询问，他知道凛月并不喜欢人多的地方，猜不准凛也到底想不想和他出门。  
“好啊，我就陪真～君一起去好了。”  
真绪暗自松了口气，他把凛月带到与世隔绝的乡下，如同是把他关进名为乏味的笼子。凛月似乎也有相应的自觉，在来之前甚至答应了真绪不会再袭击他以外的人类的约定。然后在真绪为他画的牢里半步不移。  
真绪觉得自己是明白的，又说不出来自己明白什么，真糟糕啊，明明是天天在一起的两人，却琢磨不透对方的想法。  
“真～君还是会对祭典兴奋的小孩子吗？真是拿你没办法。”  
凛月说这些调侃他的话时，躺在他腿上仰头看着他，笑意盈盈，眼里闪着狡黠的光。真绪心一动，忽然觉得怎样都无所谓了。

没有什么比凛月还在他身边这件事本身更重要了。

09

虽然是乡下地方，夏日的祭典却格外热闹，几乎是一夜之间，搭起的摊位棚沿着通往神社的山路入口蜿蜒成长龙。成片的竿灯将黑夜照成白昼，游行的花车装饰着粗糙的喷绘油彩，数个巨大的面相凶恶的花灯，比起神佛，更像是古老的恶魔。有数十穿着统一带着罩帽的舞者组成的游行队伍，在人群中载歌载舞，围观的人将道路堵得水泄不通。花车从山下出发，绕大半个镇子，再由神社的神职人员来主持祭神。  
这样的活动，不要说是现在，就算是小时候，凛月也没有参与几次，他讨厌热闹又吵闹的地方，觉得透不过来气。每一次都是在拒绝后看到真绪失落的眼神，于心不忍才又反口说骗人的我也想真君一起去哦，毕竟没有我的话真君多寂寞啊。

——没有我的话，真君真的会寂寞吗？

“凛月，你没事吧？……要不我们还是回去吧。”  
被真绪的疑问吓了一跳，凛月才发现自己不知觉停下了脚步，想要说一句自己没事，却怎么也开不了口。  
“抱歉，我明明知道你不喜欢人多的场所……”  
真绪抱歉地牵起凛月的手，凛月这才动了一下，摆脱了僵硬状态。  
“不是的，真君，我只是有些害怕神明，谁让我是被神抛弃的怪物呢。真奇怪，明明肯定不会造成什么实质的伤害，却害怕得不得了。”  
真绪叹气，拉着凛月的手腕向人流相反的方向走去，凛月迟疑一下，转身跟上。两人身边有小孩子欢快的跑过去追着花车大喊大叫，吵得凛月头晕，夜风里传递过来的，尽是人间烟火的气息。  
那些东西和他并不是属于同个世界，他也并不贪恋，然而现在牵着他的手，是从那个世界伸过来的。  
拉着凛月出了人流最多的主干道，真绪刚一松手，就被凛月反过来紧紧握住，与他十指交错纠缠成暧昧的姿势。  
“……凛月？”  
“我可从来没有一个人出门过，真～君居然忍心放开手……我走失了也没关系的吗？”  
这人总是这样撒娇，真绪也拿他没辙，得逞后的凛月似乎很开心，少年的脸上是孩子气的表情，这样的凛月无论说什么他大概都不忍心拒绝吧，总是晕头转向的就被带着走了。

夜晚的清爽凉风扫去白日的燥热，凛月坐在山石上摇晃着腿，这个位置可以鸟瞰整个祭典的盛况，虽然具体是怎样的完全看不清，映入视线的只是流动着的灯河。  
“真～君居然知道这样的地方，明明只是真～君而已，还有那么多瞒着我的事。”  
“欸——这也是我的不对了？”  
真绪无奈地抚额，凛月经常突然不讲道理，这样胡搅蛮缠的时候，他说什么都不对。  
“开玩笑的。”  
凛月向后仰去，平躺在坚硬的石头切面上，不说话只是仰头看着站在身后的真绪。真绪蹲下来，伸手戳了戳他的脸颊，将他快要吃到嘴里的乱发拨弄到一边。凛月眨了眨眼睛，真绪的背后是无垠的夜空和那微弱的星光，山脚城镇的灯光倒映在那绿宝石一样的瞳孔里。  
他的真君不知不觉间长大成人了，从温柔的习惯勉强自己的少年长成了似乎能负担起一切重担的好男人，明明曾经是个爱哭鬼，却不知何时起再也不肯对他撒娇。

“如果我真的走失了，真～君会怎么办呢？”  
“……会去找你吧？”  
“找不到的话呢？”

——找不到的话呢？  
凛月自暴自弃地想，那当然是再好不过了吧。  
自己活过来时看到的，他欣喜若狂的泪水当然是真心的，但是如果自己没有活过来，他的真君肯定也不会永远沉浸在悲伤中，肯定能够慢慢走出伤痛，然后逐渐忘记他的存在，过上属于一个普通人的幸福的一生吧。  
他的真君，是个讨人喜欢的好孩子，是可以和其他人建立亲密的关系，拥有无数闪闪发光的羁绊的人，然而他为了自己，把那些可能性都切断了。

“……凛月你是不是在闹什么别扭啊……可不要任性的乱跑哦，你白天不能行动，没能把你及时带回家就麻烦了。”  
“……”  
凛月突然抬起手臂挡住眼睛，同时侧过身，不然真绪看见自己的表情。真绪“诶？”了几声，想扒开凛月的手，凛月却固执地不肯挪开手臂，翻转身体趴在地面上把脸埋在手臂间。  
“别在地上滚来滚去的，你是笨蛋吗？小孩子吗？”  
“真～君才是笨蛋。”  
说了那种话，不是让人没法下定决心离开了吗？

凛月坐起身，随意拍了拍衣袖上沾的草屑尘土，真绪想要伸把手帮忙，凛月顺势向前一扑，真绪没接稳险些两个人一起摔了。明明狼狈不堪，凛月却埋在真绪肩头蹭来蹭去，真绪一脸无力，刚想要吐槽凛月的孩子气，就听到凛月落寞的声音，在问一个他一直不想去思考的问题。  
“真～君，十年之后我们会变成怎样？二十年？三十年呢？”  
“明明比我小，却一副大人模样，我感觉自己就要被丢下了啊，真～君”  
这人大概，真的是个小孩子吧？生理的因素，难道也限制了心灵的成长吗，真绪突然很想笑，啊啊，是这样啊。他的小竹马，居然在一个人为了这么奇怪的事而痛苦。  
明明真正离不开的人啊……

——“我不会丢下小凛的，到了什么时候，我也不会放手的。”

从一开始，欺瞒上帝，也要把这人留在人间的，不就是他吗？  
所以，他眼前的这永不凋落的花，他用鲜血浇灌的花，是属于他一个人的宝物。

——“到了不得不分别的那一天，我来亲手杀了你。”

凛月震惊地瞪大眼睛，了解了真绪在说什么之后，身体竟不由自主颤抖起来，那并不是害怕，而是无以名状的激动。  
就在刚刚，他听到了多么可怕又多么热烈的爱的告白。  
这世上爱人的方式有千种百种，所以这样也没什么不可以吧。说着恐怖的话又做着甜蜜的事，能乐在其中不就好了吗，反正不会有第三个人知道他的事、他们的事。是秘密，是确实地把他们连接在一起的“牵绊”，是魔咒，是至死方休的“约定”。  
“欸，真～君居然说要杀了我什么的，真过分。”  
凛月咬了咬嘴唇，尖锐的牙齿几乎要刺破自己的皮肉，总算靠着这份疼痛感冷静了下来。  
“……抱歉，我并不是小凛以为的那么伟大的人。”  
真绪的声音很轻，抱着凛月的手臂微微卸力，像是在挣扎和犹豫一样。  
无所求的付出？献祭一样的爱情？不是那样的，从来都不是，那拼命维系的给予和需求，从来都不是单方面的。  
“不可以吗？过分也好，偶尔就让我说一下吧？”  
凛月也知道，说到这种程度，大概已经是他的极限，要求再多，未免难为人。凛月无法抑制自己雀跃的心情，捧起真绪的脸，逼迫真绪与自己对视。

——“当然可以了，我呀，真的好开心，我被真～君深爱着呢。”

10

微凉的唇带着满满热情，认真地吻着他，嘴唇交叠，舌尖缠绕推挤着被攻城掠地，稍微有点缺氧般的窒息感。真绪眯起眼，近在咫尺的凛月的睫毛微微颤抖，凛月不需要呼吸，往往掌握不好吻的分寸，无法掌握主动权的时候真绪多少有点痛苦。  
只是，这危险的人，带着死亡的气息却努力坚强地活着，这种小小的痛苦，当然也不过是调味剂罢了。  
真绪努力和凛月分开，唾液在两人的唇间拉出银丝再断掉，煽情得很。真绪抓着凛月的双手将他压在杂草丛生的地面上，这真不像他，但是偶尔的脱轨偏行让他兴奋不已。凛月喊了声“真君”，挣开真绪的双手揽上他的脖子，颇有气势地把真绪紧紧抱住，难舍难分。他们就像是一对野猫，在山林里互相纠缠舔舐。月光透过树叶温柔的洒落在他们身上，镀上一层朦胧的月白。

被两人动作挤碎的草叶的味道，空旷的撩动发梢的夜风，山脚祭典上的欢腾声，这令人晕眩的背德感，几乎淹没了他们。  
凛月感觉自己手在微微发抖，手臂几乎支撑不住身体的重量，趴下来将额头抵在小臂上，地面上的杂草扎到皮肤，很不舒服，但是更兴奋了。这跪趴的姿势有些羞耻，明明这种事已经习惯了，但是在这样的地方，做出这样的姿势，真的就像是发情的野猫一样。  
太糟糕了，明明自己应该早就摆脱了人类的道德束缚，却还有着人类的羞耻心。  
不，他从一开始，就没有完全放弃过，“人类”这样的身份。  
有人拼命的牵着他，不肯让他放弃自我，让他在这人与非人的界限里挣扎反侧，这人对他多么残酷，可是真的，又觉得幸福得快要哭出来了。

真绪一边摸索着将凛月的上衣堆起来露出大片肌肤，一边将细碎的吻沿着凛月脊柱点点落下，在凛月光洁的后背上，用力吮吸出红色的痕迹。这些痕迹只要几分钟就会消失不见，凛月的身体有着这样的魔法，真绪偶尔会不甘心，偶尔又庆幸凛月是这样的身体，可以更加肆情纵意。  
真绪双手绕到凛月身前，拇指略微用力的揉弄凛月胸前突起，凛月不自觉地绷紧了身体，扭动了一下想躲开真绪的手。真绪立刻捏住了了乳头，用和刚才不同的方式挤压刺激，整个压进乳晕之中，再松手让乳头自动挺立起来。  
“啊哈……真～君真是变态……”  
“有什么关系……凛月也喜欢吧……”  
真绪在凛月耳边嘟囔着，手上完全没有停，一只手继续玩弄乳首，另一只手拽开凛月的腰带，解开扣子和拉链，沿着裤子的边缘伸了进去。凛月弓起腰，好方便真绪的手进入得更深入。  
“啊……喜欢……真～君再多摸摸我……”  
“像这样吗？”  
真绪的手指温柔地包着他的下体，在狭窄的缝隙里摩擦爱抚。顶端渗出的粘液沾湿手指，再被涂抹到整个性器，凛月觉得涨得发痛，发出呜咽的呻吟声，难耐地扭动着身体。  
“……好难受……真～君帮我脱掉衣服……”  
真绪动作略为粗暴地扯下凛月的裤子，掏出凛月的性器，握在手里上下撸动，淫液不但弄得真绪的手湿漉漉的，也沾湿了阴囊。凛月全身颤抖，张开嘴，想要叫却发不出声音来，偶尔泄露出的一两声呻吟，就像是哭泣一样的声音。  
“啊……真、真～君……我……快要……”  
沙哑的声音，断断续续吐出单字，很显然凛月快要达到极限，真绪的手指熟练地摩擦前端，帮凛月快速地达到了高潮，射出来的瞬间，凛月大脑一片空白，想要尖叫，却被真绪捂住了嘴，这才想起来他们是在什么地方。

凛月知道自己的模样一定很羞耻，席天慕地下，上衣几乎完全被卷起，裤子松垮垮地卡在腿窝，内裤被拉到阴囊下面，被玩弄到一个人射出来。而且他觉得还远远不够，他还渴望更多的疼爱，想要更多的温暖。  
“……真～君，我想要你……”

沾着方才凛月射出的精液的手指，探进了他的后穴，真绪动作有些急躁，手指插入到最深的地方，弯曲起来尽快扩张，肠壁褶皱的形状都可以感受得到，分泌出的淫液和着精液一起将穴口弄得一片湿粘。凛月无力地趴在草地上，抬高臀部配合着真绪的手微微摆腰，咬着牙齿尽量不发出过分的声音，忍耐得红瞳里蒙上一层薄薄的水雾。  
被真绪卷起的欲望的热度，就像是要灼伤他一样，无法忍耐的情绪，要从胸口溢出来了。  
习惯了情事的身体，很容易就被再次撩拨，刚刚发泄过一次的性器现在也再度抬起头，在身前摇晃着滴落淫液，落到草叶上。腿根在不自觉地打颤，凛月为了稳住身体，额头抵到了草地上，草叶划到脸上也浑然无觉。  
“真的可以了……快一点……真～君”  
他并不是在挑逗，只是焦急而迫切的想要快点合二为一，但对真绪来说，凛月焦急地索求那姿态，正是风情入骨而不自知，真绪抽出了湿漉漉的手指，深吸一口气，突然开口。

“凛月……小凛……。”  
“……嗯？”  
听见对方叫了儿时的昵称，凛月晕乎乎地转过头向后看去，正对上真绪认真得可怕的瞳。  
“我……不允许你逃走。”

突然被用力贯穿的瞬间，凛月惊叫出声，然后转为黏腻的呻吟声。没有充足扩张就直接被撑开到极致，多少有些胀痛，肠壁也因为受刺激而紧缩，紧紧地咬着真绪的肉棒不放，夹得真绪舒爽不已。真绪粗喘着用力抓住凛月的腰，捏着向后拉按在胯间，终于完全捅开小穴插入到最深的地方。  
没有再多说，真绪再也忍耐不住，双手压牢凛月的腰，肉棒大开大合地操弄着接纳自己的小穴。凛月那一丝清明难以保持，也顾不上这是野合，浪叫声声拔高，扭动着腰迎合男人的顶弄。  
“真……君……啊啊……好棒啊真君……好热……受不了了，要化掉了 ……”  
完全沉溺在性欲里，激动地吐出一串淫词浪语，凛月觉得怎样都无所谓了。唾液从张开的嘴角流出来，垂到草叶上，再随着凛月抬头的动作被扯断。

把纤细的少年身体压在身下，狠狠地侵犯，让他在自己身下哭泣呻吟，真绪觉得真是糟糕啊，他也好，凛月也好，现在的“年龄差”已经如此，未来只会更加背德，属于他的长不大的青梅竹马，大概直到灰飞烟灭的那一天，都是少年模样。  
凛月害怕的事，之前他也多多少少猜到了一点，但是他始终也不知道要怎样告诉凛月，他有多么需要凛月，凛月对于他，绝不是负担，而是那生存的意义。  
——不要逃走啊，不要想从我身边逃走。  
——那样算什么幸福。

“呜呜……不行了……好厉害……真～君这个变态大叔……”  
距离被叫做大叔明明还有几年吧……虽然是这样的想的，但是被凛月呜咽着这样称呼，真绪反而更加兴奋。先前紧得不好活动的小穴，现在被他操得完全打开，淫水随着他们的动作流出来打湿了大腿根部。因为四周很安静，臀肉碰撞的响声也很清晰。  
凛月像是放弃了自我一样，也不在意地面脏，手指用力地扯断了一大片地上的草，艳丽的黑发凌乱地贴在脸颊上，跪了太久，双腿知觉不敏，所有的感官似乎都集中在身体里那一点上，想大声的叫又叫不出来，一副可怜的被蹂躏的样子。

“——咻——嘭”

无法忽视的巨大声响，随着那声响微微颤动的空气，真绪和凛月都愣了一下，一时停下了动作。惊讶地抬起头，看着夜空中盛开的巨大花束。  
祭典上的烟花是保留节目，他们并没有走出太远，又在高处，仿佛比地面上的人受到的冲击力更强，接连不断地点亮夜空的花，也照亮了他们交合的身躯，山下的欢呼声，也可以听得清清楚楚。凛月张了张嘴，不知道说什么好，也不知道该做什么，一瞬恍惚，仿佛被拉回了现世，又仿佛坠入梦境。  
先回过神来的真绪，突然拦腰抱起凛月，拉下凛月上衣，翻转过他的身体，从正面压倒了他，然后分开凛月修长的双腿，再次插进已经泥泞不堪的小穴。  
“凛月……现在叫吧，没有人能听到的。”  
“哈……啊啊！……”  
后背同地面摩擦绝不是什么舒服的体验，但是胸口的温度满溢出来，那些都成了忽略不计的无关紧要。凛月仰起头，空中的烟花在他眼所能见的世界颠倒着炸开，下半身被狠狠戳刺的敏感点，也掀起快感的烟花在他的身体里炸开。

“好舒服……感觉要坏掉了……啊啊……真君……真君……”  
到了最后，凛月着了魔一样反反复复地呼喊着烂熟于心的那个名字，像是确认什么，又像是在念什么咒，没再被长裤束缚后的凛月张开腿，用力地夹着真绪的腰。粗大的肉棒在他体内嚣张地插到最深处，完完整整地征服和占有。  
高潮的瞬间，凛月的小穴剧烈地抽搐，一阵一阵的痉挛让他舒爽得头皮发麻，抓着真绪的手臂用力地向自己怀里拉，真绪也跟着缴了械，把和凛月所能分泌出的完全不同的，人类的有温度的精液射进凛月体内。  
烟花还在继续，绚烂的光之花，喧嚣地照亮他们，再黯淡下去，赤裸的他们，如同在被这炫目的光窥探。真绪低下头，把吻轻柔地落在凛月的眼角，将属于怪物的，冰冷的眼泪小心吻落。

11

“真～君有想过吗？用怎样的方式才能杀死我？”  
“……”  
“用尖锐的木桩刺穿心脏的话，是最符合吸血鬼的死亡方式了吧，真～君就这样做吧。”  
“……不要乱动，再动把你丢下去。”  
真绪故意抬了抬手，向上托了托凛月的腿根，被威胁和摇晃的凛月，连忙扶牢了真绪的肩膀。  
“真～君欺负人，呜呜，为什么真～君变成这样不可爱的大人了？”  
“……哦，那还真是抱歉啊。”

听到真绪干巴巴的回应，凛月总算看上去安分了一点，额头贴着真绪的发旋蹭了蹭，讨好地撒着娇。  
因为有祭典的缘故，即使是这个时间，路上也很热闹，背着他走其实还蛮引人注目的，但是两个人都不是很在意。路上真绪遇到了同事，也很平常的打了招呼，提到他也是很普通地说弟弟不常出门太累了所以背他回去，平常得就像是方才什么都没有发生。  
先前有过的，强烈地想要离开的想法，奇迹般完全消失了。  
那柔软又强韧的，虚幻又强烈的，牵引着他不会跳动的心的方向的，大概，是和爱有关的魔法。

“凛月，我们什么时候，回老家去看一眼吧，不是要留在那里，就是……看一看我们长大的地方而已。”  
因为害怕误会而语无伦次地解释，这样也很可爱，凛月想。  
“如果真君想的话。”  
“在不得不离开这里，去下一个城市的时候？凛月有想要去的地方吗？我去陪你看更多的夜空，夜空和夜空也会有不同的地方吧，凛月可以讲给我听。”

他的世界，是漫长的冰冷的永远不会终结的黑夜，日复一日年复一年。  
被阳光照耀的话，这具身体多半会化作灰烬，模糊地记得那是皮肤骨头都被灼烧殆尽的凌迟，那是抓不到摸不着却能将他杀死的事物，是现在的他的恐怖的天敌。

“真～君，我爱你。”  
“……我知道。”  
“真狡猾～真君从来不对我说。”

不过，他已经切实地感受到了那份沉重的爱。  
在无尽的黑暗中，仍然有着只属于他的阳光，倔强地撕开阻碍一切的屏障，顽强地温暖着他冷冷的身体。  
真绪小声地说了什么，凛月愣了一下，继而弯起嘴角。  
你说这人多奇怪，明明都已经是这样的关系了，怎么就还会为了这么简单的一句话，红了耳尖，但是好可爱。凛月简直忍不住想更多更多的对他撒娇，被他宠爱。

“没听清楚～再说一次～”  
“啊……真是的……！”  
真绪恼怒地叫出声，他当然知道凛月是故意的，这种时候不理会也没问题。可是——

“……我也喜欢小凛。”  
“虽然现在说有点晚……我们两个人，一起活下去吧，到终结那天为止。”  
“我从一开始，就是这么想的。”

大概，为了真绪的话，自己被灼烧殆尽化作灰烬也无所谓。  
漫长的孤寂的生命，如果没有这个人陪的话就没有意义，如果能被这个人终结生命的话，真是欢迎至极。

——“那么，真～君，约好了哦，到死为止，都要和我在一起。”  
——“因为，这是真～君的选择。”

END


End file.
